


Urozmaicenie Roku Szkolnego

by noemiharpia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fred Weasley Lives, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Teacher Charlie Weasley, list of challenges
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Opowiadanie humorystyczne. Bliźniacy Weasley rzucają wyzwanie... właściwie to nie jedno, a pięćdziesiąt jeden wyzwań, uczniom ósmego rocznika.*Dodatkowy, ósmy rok dla osób, którym wojna uniemożliwiła zdanie egzaminów + Fred żyje.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Charlie Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Susan Bones, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Tablica Ogłoszeń

**Author's Note:**

> To opowiadanie będzie lekkie, raczej humorystyczne. Miejscami może nawet przypominać crack.  
> Rozdziały krótkie. Od 100 do 250 słów. 
> 
> Opowiadanie powstało jako produkt uboczny mojego pierwszego Drarry "Bez planu na przyszłość". W tamtym fanfiction nastrój jest poważniejszy i miejscami będzie dosyć dużo angstu. A pisząc plan któregoś rozdziału nie mogłam pozbyć się z głowy pomysłu z jakąś grą/zabawą rozgrywającą się tuż pod nosem niczego nieświadomych nauczycieli.

***

** Tablica ogłoszeń (nie)oficjalnych dla ósmego roku autorstwa F&G Weasleyów. **

_Witamy z powrotem w murach naszej zacnej szkoły!_

_Aby uatrakcyjnić Wam kolejne dziesięć miesięcy, które z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli zdecydowaliście się spędzić w Hogwarcie..._

_Proponujemy Wam udział w zabawie "Tydzień na..."_

_We współpracy z portretami profesora Dumbledore'a oraz profesora Snape'a (zgodził się dopiero, gdy zasugerowaliśmy, powieszenie jego podobizny w miejsce portretu Grubej Damy) opracowaliśmy listę pięćdziesięciu jeden wyzwań. Po jednym na każdy tydzień roku szkolnego._

_W zabawie mogą brać udział uczniowie z dodatkowego ósmego roku._

_Nic nie musicie podpisywać, ani nigdzie się zgłaszać. Wystarczy, że wykonacie zadanie, a my na pewno się o tym dowiemy._

_Informację o nowym wyzwaniu, będą pojawiały się w każdy poniedziałkowy poranek po prawej stronie tablicy. Po lewej zaś, zawiśnie lista uczestników wraz z przypisanym do nazwiska licznikiem zaliczonych zadań. Z czasem samoistnie przekształci się ona w ranking._

_Nagroda?_

_Tytuł Królowej/Króla Dowcipu oraz skrzynka stuletniej ognistej whiskey._

_Organizatorzy F &G Weasley_


	2. Zadanie 1: Entliczek, pentliczek to będzie dzisiaj mój stoliczek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak jak ostrzegałam: Humor i Crack XD  
> Nie spodziewajcie się tu cudów. Pisane głównie po to, by rozruszać moją kapryśną wenę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wczoraj oglądałyśmy z przyjaciółką różne pierdoły na YouTube w tym kilka przeróbek z Harry'ego Pottera.  
> W pewnej chwili ona całkowicie poważnym tonem: Wiesz co... relacja Voldemorta i Lucjusza przypomina mi Arktosa i Jakuba XD Najpierw zamarłam, a późnej nie mogłam przestać się śmiać. Teraz nie mogę pozbyć się tego obrazu z głowy...

** Tablica ogłoszeń (nie)oficjalnych dla ósmego roku autorstwa F&G Weasleyów. **

_ Zadanie Pierwsze! _

_Na początek mamy dla Was coś łatwego od Dumbledora:  
_

_Zjedz przynajmniej trzy posiłki przy stole Domu, do którego pasowałbyś prawie tak dobrze jak do własnego._

_Nic skomplikowanego, prawda?_

_Dyrektor Dumbledore  
_

*******

— Harry chyba nie zamierzasz usiąść TAM? — zapytał Ron szeptem, który wcale nie był tak cichy jak powinien. Większość osób z ich rocznika zerkała na nich z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem.

— A co innego mam zrobić?

— Nie brać udziału w tym... idiotyzmie! — wykrzyknął Weasley, patrząc na Pottera z niedowierzaniem — Mam rację? Miona, powiedz mu coś!

— Tak właściwie, to ta zabawa chyba nie jest takim złym pomysłem?

— Co?!

— Skoro pomaga im dyrektor Dumbledore i nawet profesor Snape...

— Ich portrety!

— Szczegóły, Ron. — machnęła na niego ręką — Myślę, że to dobry sposób na to, aby rozweselić nieco powojenne nastroje.

— Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ty też będziesz się w to bawić? Przecież to kompletnie nie w twoim stylu, Hermiono!

— I właśnie dlatego to zrobię.

Gdy wreszcie dotarli do Wielkiej Sali śniadanie już trwało. Szybko zauważyli Zabiniego i Susan Bones siedzących przy stole Gryfindoru. Najwyraźniej nie tylko oni...

Malfoy wpatrywał się w swojego przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem. Po kilku sekundach ruszył w jego stronę z żądzą mordu wymalowaną na twarzy.

— Co ty wyprawiasz?!

— Siedzę — odparł Blaise spokojnie

— Dlaczego tutaj?

— Może mi się wydaję, ale podobnie jak ja zapoznałeś się z treścią zadania?

— Tak — sapnął Malfoy zrezygnowanym głosem. Po czym z teatralnym westchnięciem, wepchnął się na ławkę pomiędzy zdezorientowaną Ginny, a szczerzącego się Blaise'a. — Ale dlaczego Gryffindor, na Salazara?! Chcesz, żeby Snape dokonał niemożliwego i opuścił ramy portretu, by móc osobiście sponiewierać cię za tą zniewagę?

— Po pierwsze, panie arystokrato ty też tu siedzisz — Zabini zrobił krótką przerwę, by nadać reszcie wypowiedzi odpowiednio dramatyczny ton — A po drugie, nie jestem pewien czy cokolwiek jest w stanie obrazić Snape'a bardziej niż Potter przy stole Slytherinu.


	3. Zadanie 2: Nie igraj, kotku, z lwem, bo może okazać się wężem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Błędy sprawdzone tylko pobieżnie. 
> 
> Tytuł to nieco przerobione przysłowie: "nie igraj, kotku, z niedźwiedziem"
> 
> Rozdział nieco dłuższy, ale następny dopiero po niedzieli :) 
> 
> Proszę nie rzucać we mnie upiorgackiem.  
> Ogólnie nie mam nic do Ginny. Uważam, że to całkiem fajna kobieca postać... tylko jakoś ni cholery nie widzę jej z Harrym XD

**Tablica ogłoszeń (nie)oficjalnych dla ósmego roku autorstwa F &G Weasleyów.**

**_Wszyscy uczniowie ósmego roku wykonali pierwsze zadanie!_ **

**_Jednak teraz nie będzie już tak prosto, bo nadszedł czas na zadanie wymyślone przez profesora Snape'a._ **

_Tym wyzwaniem pragnę położyć kres plotkom i pomówieniom, które krążą wokół mnie od początku mojej nauczycielskiej kariery (katorgi)._

_Używając zaklęcia, eliksiru bądź transmutacji, zrób kawał osobie z dowolnego domu._

_Po upływie dwudziestu czterech godzin musisz własnoręcznie cofnąć efekt dowcipu. Radzę więc wcześniej poszukać odpowiednich sposobów._

_Dodatkowe utrudnienia:_

_Jeśli, jednocześnie będziesz osobą biorącą udział w zabawie i ofiarą kawału innego uczestnika, to nie możesz zwrócić się do pani Pomfrey, by pomogła Ci uporać się z problemem._

_Złamanie tego podpunktu równa się z niewykonaniem wyzwania._

_Uwaga! Zaklęcie powinno pochodzić z książki starszej niż pięćdziesiąt lat. Eliksiry i transmutacja są wystarczająco skomplikowane jak na wasze małe móżdżki._

_Czy widać już wystarczająco wyraźnie, że nie cierpię wszystkich bachorów jednakowo? Moja niechęć nie zależy od przynależności domowej tylko od poziomu inteligencji danego osobnika._

_Z wyrazami absolutnego niepoważania:_

_Profesor Snape._

*******

— Trzeba przyznać, że śmierć nie wpłynęła łagodząco na jego jadowitą osobowość... — powiedziała Hanna do reszty uczniów stojących przed tablicą ogłoszeń. I bez tego zadania poniedziałkowy poranek był dla większości z nich wystarczająco ciężki.

— Wydaję mi się, że jest jeszcze gorzej — mruknął Nott z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. Już skanował to małe zgromadzenie w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego adresata dowcipu. — Proszę, proszę kogo my tu mamy... — dodał pod nosem zerkając z ukosa na lekko zaspaną Dafne Greengrass. Jędza na siłę wpychała młodszą siostrę wprost w łapy Malfoya. Chociaż ani ona, ani tym bardziej on nie byli zainteresowani romansem. Z tego co wiedział, ostatnią zaaranżowaną przez Dafne randkę, spędzili na boisku do Quidditcha i to nie pod trybunami, jak można było oczekiwać po parze nastolatków... tylko w powietrzu - rozgrywali mecz jeden na jeden.

Problem polegał na tym, że starsza siostra nie zaprzestała prób wyswatania Astorii. W efekcie czego ta zaczęła naciskać, by Theo w końcu zgodził się na oficjalne spotkanie z jej rodzicami. A on bardzo nie chciał skończyć jak Zabini. Zaobrączkowany jeszcze przed dwudziestką! Wrrr.

A może by tak, napoić ją amoretencją... albo nie, lepiej jakiegoś kompletnego kretyna. Niech łazi za nią cały dzień. Zachariasza Smitha. Tak on będzie idealny. To powinno oduczyć ją swatania kogoś na siłę.

***

— Harry na pewno wszystko dobrze przemyślałeś? — zapytała Hermiona, przyglądając się trzymanej przez Pottera księdze z powątpiewaniem. Tomiszcze na pewno było o wiele starsze niż wymagał tego Snape. Tak stare czary bywały delikatnie mówiąc nieprzewidywalne — Wiem, że Ginny ubodła twoją męską dumę, ale...

— Dumę? — prychnął pod nosem Harry — Uważasz, że przesadzam? — Hermiona niepewnie wzruszyła ramionami — A ty jakbyś zareagowała, gdyby Ron zapewniał cię, że jesteś tą jedyną, a tydzień później przyłapałabyś go z kimś innym?

— Ale jesteś pewien, że oni no... wiesz?

— No wiem? — parsknął Potter — Hermiono, musiałbym być kompletnie ślepy, żeby nie zauważyć takich szczegółów jak: ubrania zalegające na całej podłodze. W tym komplet granatowej bielizny, który Ginny dostała ode mnie na urodziny.

— Uhm

— Jeszcze nie skończyłem, Miona — upomniał ją Potter — Równie trudny do przeoczenia był penis Deana Thomasa, oraz drobne, przyozdobione piegami dłonie Ginny na nim...

— Och — mruknęła lekko speszona Grenger. Nie spodziewała się, że Weasley dotarła z Deanem aż tak daleko. Była pewna, że Potter przyłapał ich co najwyżej na pocałunku. — Które zaklęcie chcesz wykorzystać? — Zapytała, bo nie było szans, że Harry puści im coś takiego płazem. Nie, gdy wychodziła na wierzch ślizgońska część jego osobowości.

— To, które czarownice stosowały, by zdyskredytować rywalkę w oczach potencjalnego kandydata na męża... Fałszywa ciąża?

— Hmm, nie wygląda na trudne. — przyznała, przeglądając informację na temat uroku — A przeciw zaklęcie?

— Na następnej stronie — wskazał Harry z nerwowym, wyczekującym uśmiechem.

— Również w zasięgu twoich możliwości.

— Tak myślisz?

— Uhm... oczywiście i tak ci pomogę. Nie chcemy komplikacji.

— Tak, lepiej żeby obyło się bez wpadek... Pomyśl co by było, gdybym spudłował i trafił kogoś innego!

— Nie kracz, Harry! — upomniała go, szturchając w ramię — Ron się wścieknie, wiesz o tym?

— Taak

— Nadal uważasz, że to jest tego warte?

— O Taaak — odparł Harry Potter z iście szatańskim uśmieszkiem.


	4. Miałeś, chamie, złoty znicz...*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Tytuł to przerobiony cytat: "miałeś, chamie, złoty róg..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planowałam jeszcze dokończyć i sprawdzić rozdział "Bez planu na przyszłość" Drarry - nostalgiczny, smutny, a momentami nawet przygnębiający tekst. Idealny na 2 listopada.  
> Niestety pojawiły się niespodziewane przeszkody - g****e
> 
> Póki co mam w zapasie kilkanaście pomysłów na wyzwania, ale nie jestem pewna czy wystarczy mi kreatywności na wszystkie 51 zadań.  
> Jeśli coś przyjdzie Wam do głowy możecie mi napisać XD 
> 
> Mam przeczucie, że rozdział 13 przypadnie Wam do gustu. Blasie Zabini i flirt w bardzo ślizgońskim stylu ;)

** Tablica ogłoszeń (nie)oficjalnych dla ósmego roku autorstwa F&G Weasleyów. **

**Lista uczniów biorących udział w zabawie "Tydzień na..."**

** Hufflepuff: **

Hanna Abbott: +, -

Susan Bones: +, +

Ernest Macmillan: +, +

Justyn Finch-Fletchley: +, +

Zachariasz Smith: +, -

** Ravenclaw: **

Terry Bott: +, +

Anthony Goldstein: +, -

Michael Corner: +, -

Padma Patil: +, +

Mandy Brocklehurst: +, -

Lisa Trupin: +, -

Morag MacDougal: +, -

Sue Li: +, +

**Slytherin:**

Millicenta Bulstrode: +, +

Tracey Davis: +, -

Dafne Greengrass: +, +

Draco Malfoy: +, +

Blaise Zabini: +, +

Teodor Nott: +, -

** Gryffindor: **

Ron Weasley: +, -

Seamus Finnigan: +, +

Harry Potter: +, +

Neville Longbottom: +, -

Dean Thomas: +, +

Parvati Patil: +, +

Fay Dunbar: +, -

Hermiona Granger: +, +

_Witamy, Witamy!_

_Tym razem wędruje do Was wyzwanie od nas, czyli genialnych bliźniaków Weasley._

_Nie macie się czego bać. Przynajmniej póki co._

_Do sedna, Froge..._

_Racja drogi Gredzie._

_Werble, werble. Nerwowe oczekiwanie, trzęsące się kolana i spocone dłonie._

_Zadanie trzecie:_

_Rozegrajcie turniej Quiddicha (bez wiedzy nauczycieli)._

_W rozgrywkach, mogą wziąć udział jedynie uczestnicy naszej zabawy. Żadnych młodszych roczników!_

_Dodatkowe utrudnienia:_

_Jeśli jednocześnie jesteś lub byłeś w drużynie swojego domu, to musisz zagrać na innej pozycji niż dotychczas._

_Na przykład: pałkarz będzie ścigającym, a obrońca szukającym, itd._

_Każdy uczestnik zabawy musi zagrać, choć przez kilka minut (tak, ciebie też się to tyczy Hermionko)_

_Aby ułatwić Wam nieco sprawy organizacyjne postanowiliśmy wam pomóc._

_Pierwsze mecze zostaną rozegrane pomiędzy drużynami:_

_Hufflepuff kontra Slytherin_

_Ravenclaw kontra Gryffindor_

_Zwycięzcy obu rozgrywek zmierzą się ze sobą w sobotę o szóstej rano._

_Kto rano wstaje, temu Merlin daje? Czy jakoś tak._

_Machamy do Was radośnie z lekko obłąkanymi uśmieszkami i szaleństwem w oczętach!_

_F &G Weasley_

*******

— Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz, Herm? — zapytał Ron, starając się jednocześnie schować za Potterem. — Jeśli mnie obronisz to wybaczę ci numer, który wyciąłeś Ginny. — szepnął zdesperowany Weasley

— Radź sobie — odparł Harry ze znużeniem, podszytym jednak odrobiną rozbawienia — Poza tym twoja siostra wyglądała na ciężarną tylko przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny... no i sama jest sobie winna. — warknął, zerkając znacząco na stojącego kilka metrów dalej Deana

— Ronaldzie Weasley! — zaczęła Hermiona

— Ocho, wiewiór dostanie baty — słychać było gdzieś z tłumu podekscytowany szept.

— Naprawdę nie interesują mnie twoje, perwersyjne fantazje na temat Gryfonów, Draco — odpowiedziała mu Sue Li

Potter nie zdołał ukryć rozbawienia na widok oburzonej miny Malfoya

— Ron — powtórzyła Grenger już znacznie cichszym głosem — Może cię to urazić, ale chwilami naprawdę nienawidzę twoich braci — kontynuowała spokojnie. Wcale nie zauważając, jak wiele zawodu sprawiła, wyczekującym awantury lub chodziarz jakiegoś małego skandaliku bliźniaczkom Patil — Wyobrażasz sobie mnie w powietrzu?

— Nie przejmuj się tym, Miona. Też ich czasami nie cierpię — zapewnił Weasley — Poza tym na cholernym smoku z Banku Gringotta radziłaś sobie całkiem nieźle.

— Tamten smok był sympatyczny...

— Ach tak? — mruknął, podsłuchujący ich z pewnej odległości, Malfoy

— Bez obaw, ciebie z pewnością by tak nie określiła — wtrącił Zabini ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem — Potter też nie...

— Zwariowałaś?! — pisnął Ron — Tamta bestia o mało nas nie zeżarła!

— Jak zawsze przesadzasz, Ronaldzie — stwierdziła nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem — Mogę latać na smokach, trestelach czy hipogryfach. Polecę nawet na cholernym motocyklu Syriusza, jeśli będzie trzeba, ale miotła...

— Wow... o tym motorze mówiłaś serio? — zapytał Weasley lekko nieobecnym głosem.

— Skup się, Ron! Muszę utrzymać się w powietrzu przynajmniej kilka minut. Wymyśl coś!

— A założyłabyś takie specjalne ubrania na motocykl? Ze skóry i z różnymi fajnymi nadrukami na kurtkach?

— CO?

— I czarne spodnie... — kontynuował Ron, a jego oczy z każdą sekundą robiły się coraz bardziej szkliste.

— Chyba będziesz musiała zdać się na mnie — wtrącił Harry — Przynajmniej odwdzięczę się za pomoc z ciążowym zaklęciem Ginny.

— Niech będzie — zgodziła się Grenger — Chociaż miło byłoby, gdyby mój chłopak pomógł mi chociaż w tym zadaniu. Nikt nie wie o Quiddichu tyle co on!

— Spokojnie, Miona. Na pewno pomoże jak tylko ocknie się z... ugh. Snów na jawie. — wykrztusił Potter pomiędzy kolejnymi salwami śmiechu

— Huh. Zagadka wyjaśniona: to Potter rzucił najstarsze zaklęcie w poprzednim wyzwaniu — mruknęła Dafne z wyraźnie widocznym zaintrygowaniem — Ciekawe z jakiej księgi korzystał... — dodała, wpatrując się w plecy odchodzącego szybkim krokiem, Notta. Cały dzień musiała znosić naprawdę żałosne umizgi Smitha. Ta zniewaga, wymagała, jeśli nie krwi to przynajmniej porządnej zemsty.

— Bardziej interesuję mnie to, co mała Weasley zrobiła Wybrańcowi, że ten odpłacił się czymś takim — wtrącił zamyślony Draco — Co powiesz na współpracę, Greengrass?

— Tak?

— Zaprzyjaźnisz się z Weasley, udając zrozumienie czy współczucie tym co ją spotkało, dowiesz się jaki numer wycięła Potterowi.

— Co będę z tego miała?

— Zdobędę dla ciebie tą księgę, nawet gdyby była w prywatnej kolekcji Grenger.

— A nie boisz się, że znowu złamie twój szpiczasty nosek? — zakpiła Dafne

— Tak czy nie? — odparł, jawnie lekceważąc jej wcześniejsze pytanie

— Współpraca z tobą, to czysta radość, Malfoy — odpowiedziała


	5. Żeby życie miało smaczek...*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Błędy przejrzane tylko pobieżnie. 
> 
> Poważnie zaczynam obawiać się o to, że braknie mi pomysłów na wyzwania. 
> 
> Co myślicie o dotychczasowych zadaniach, a w szczególności o tym od Dumbledora? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * tytuł zapożyczony od Juliusza Cezara: "żeby życie miało smaczek, raz dziewczynka, raz chłopaczek"

**Tablica ogłoszeń (nie)oficjalnych dla ósmego roku autorstwa F &G Weasleyów.**

**Lista uczniów biorących udział w zabawie "Tydzień na..."**

** Hufflepuff: **

Hanna Abbott: +, -, +

Susan Bones: +, +, +

Ernest Macmillan: +, +, +

Justyn Finch-Fletchley: +, +, -

Zachariasz Smith: +, -, -

**Ravenclaw:**

Terry Bott: +, +, -

Anthony Goldstein: +, -, +

Michael Corner: +, -, +

Padma Patil: +, +, +

Mandy Brocklehurst: +, -, +

Lisa Trupin: +, -, -

Morag MacDougal: +, -, -

Sue Li: +, +, +

**Slytherin:**

Millicenta Bulstrode: +, +, -

Tracey Davis: +, -, +

Dafne Greengrass: +, +, +

Draco Malfoy: +, +, +

Blaise Zabini: +, +, -

Teodor Nott: +, -, +

**Gryffindor:**

Ron Weasley: +, -, +

Seamus Finnigan: +, +, -

Harry Potter: +, +, -

Neville Longbottom: +, -, +

Dean Thomas: +, +, -

Parvati Patil: +, +, +

Fay Dunbar: +, -, +

Hermiona Granger: +, +, +

_Hej, hej!_

_W tym tygodniu ponownie wędruje do Was zadanko od dyrektora Dumbledora._

_Tak, szczerze to nie do końca kumamy, co on ma z tą międzydomową integracją. Jednak nie ma tego złego co by na dobre nie wyszło._

_Przynajmniej będzie ciekawie, prawda Gred?_

_Oj będzie, Froge..._

_Zadanie czwarte:_

_Na całą dobę zamień się miejscami z osobą z innego domu._

_Dodatkowe utrudnienia:_

_Wymiana uczniów odbywa się za pomocą losowania. Zapisujecie swoje imiona i nazwiska, oraz dom do którego należycie. Następnie wrzucacie pergaminy do pudełka przesłanego przez bliźniaków Weasley. Magia, zupełnie przypadkowo i bez żadnego wzoru wybiera uczniów, którzy zamienią się miejscami._

_Przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny, zamieniacie się z daną osobą wszystkimi swoimi obowiązkami i lekcjami. Miejscami przy stole, mundurkiem (uznałem, że wymiana całej garderoby, może być kiepskim pomysłem ze względu na koedukacyjny charakter tego konkretnego wyzwania) oraz dormitoriami._

_Przez ten tydzień, uczniów z ósmego roku nie obejmują hogwardzkie zabezpieczania ograniczające poruszanie się po Dormintoriach dziewcząt. Tymczasowo zamek wszystkich chłopców z tego rocznika klasyfikuje... hm... właściwie to sam nie jestem pewien jak._

_Uznałem, że jako osoby pełnoletnie jesteście na tyle odpowiedzialni, że nie zdarzy się nic moralnie gorszącego._

_Udanej zabawy!_

_Dyrektor Dumbledore_

*******

— Nie sądziłem, że którekolwiek zadanie Dumbledora będzie mi się podobać — stwierdził roześmiany Zabini

— W czyjej sypialni chcesz się znaleźć? — zapytał nieufnie Draco. Cały czas miał w pamięci Blasie'a przy stole Gryfonów. Istniało uzasadnione ryzyko, że osoba do której spodni chciał dostać się ten przygłup, mieszkała w wieży i z dumą nosiła czerwone barwy.

— Hmm, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wciąż nie wymyśliłem jak wyplątać się z zaaranżowanego małżeństwa z Dafne, powinienem odpowiedzieć, że niczyjej.

— Prawdopodobnie tak będzie dla ciebie bezpieczniej — zgodził się stojący za nimi Nott — Dafne jest inteligentna, podstępna, mściwa i nie znosi, gdy coś nie idzie zgodnie z jej planem. W skrócie to żeńska wersja Malfoya — podsumował z krzywym uśmieszkiem — Moje kondolencje!

— Mówisz tak, bo nie akceptuje ciebie w roli chłopaka swojej młodszej siostry?

— Ciii — syknął Teo, rozglądając się nerwowo na boki

— Ona nie wie?!

— Hej, macie już zapisane pergaminy? — zapytała Padma, podchodząc do ich trójki z obrzydliwie kolorowym pudełkiem — Chcemy zacząć losowanie.

— Daj nam dwie minuty — odparł Draco z czarującym uśmiechem. Czasami bardziej opłaciło się bycie miłym i szarmanckim.

— Cholera, chyba trochę się denerwuję — wymamrotała Lisa Trupin — Co zrobię, jeśli skończę w jednym pokoju z Millicentą, albo co gorsza z przemądrzałą i sztywną jak kij od miotły Grenger — Nie zauważyła, że obie wymienione przez nią dziewczyny stoją tuż za jej plecami.

— Pewnie wolałabyś Malfoya — zakpiła Hermiona — A ty jak myślisz, Millicento? Z kim nasza droga koleżanka najchętniej dzieliłaby... pokój?

— Z twoim chłopakiem, Grenger.

— Poważnie? — zapytała ze śmiechem Hermiona. Może i spędzała więcej czasu wśród książek niż ludzi, ale mimo wszystko była dziewczyną, a uwaga Trupin nieco ją ubodła. Z wkurzonej kobiety potrafi zrobić się prawdziwa jędza.

— Zdarzyło mi się usłyszeć raz czy dwa jak z entuzjazmem wypowiadała się o jego... wdziękach.

— Uwaga, uwaga! Losowanie czas zacząć! — zawołał Neville, unosząc dymiące się pudło ponad głowę. — Patrzcie na tablice!

Pod treścią ostatniego zadania pojawiło się już kilka sparowanych nazwisk:

_Zachariasz Smith (Hufflepuff) - Teodor Nott (Slytherin)_

_Ron Weasley (Gryffindor) - Tracey Davis (Slytherin)_

_Susan Bones (Hufflepuff) - Padma Patil (Ravenclaw)_

_Anthony Goldstein (Ravenclaw) - Hermiona Grenger (Gryffidor)_

_Dean Thomas (Gryffindor) - Blasie Zabini (Slytherin)_

_Lisa Trupin (Ravenclaw) - Draco Malfoy (Slytherin)_

_Sue Li (Ravenclaw) — Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor)_

_Fay Dunbar (Gryffindor) - Millicenta Bulstrode (Slytherin)_

_Paravati Patil (Gryffindor) - Terry Bott (Ravenclaw)_

_Morag MacDugal (Ravenclaw) - Justyn Finch-Fletchley (Hufflepuff)_

_Dafne Greengrass (Slytherin) - Seamus Finnigan (Gryffindor)_

_Hanna Abbott (Hufflepuff) - Harry Potter (Gryffindor)_

_Mandy Brocklehurst (Ravenclaw) - Susan Bones (Hufflepuff)_

_Michael Corner (Ravenclaw) - Ernest Macmillan (Hufflepuff)_

— Trzeba przyznać, że mamy niezłą mieszankę — mruknął Potter, wpatrując się w tablice z lekkim szokiem

— Taaak — zgodził się Blasie z leniwym uśmiechem — Wygląda na to, że będziemy dzielić dormitorium.

— Chyba, że tego samego dnia zamienię się z Hanną.

— Czyżby, Wybraniec bał się spać w tym samym pokoju co, jeden zły ślizgon? — zakpił Draco

— Och, nie! — zawołał w tym samym czasie Blasie — Zostań, jestem pewien, że mógłbym zrobić coś, co nieco zmieniłoby twoje nastawienie do Ślizgonów...

— Merlinie — Harry zaniósł się takim śmiechem, że z oczu popłynęły mu łzy — Czy to była.... jakby to określił Dumbledore, moralnie gorsząca propozycja?

— Mogłaby być... — powiedział Blasie, nic nie robiąc sobie z Dracona kopiącego go po kostkach. — Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście — dodał, starając się dyskretnie przyjrzeć sylwetce Pottera — wszyscy w okół jakby zamarli

— Hmm — ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu Harry odwzajemnił się takim samym, szacującym spojrzeniem. Po czym zerknął na kogoś za plecami Zabiniego — Tylko, jeśli twoja przyszła żona zechce do nas dołączyć — rzucił z nieco wrednym uśmieszkiem

— Panno Greengrras — przywitał się Potter

— Panie Potter, od dwóch lat mówimy sobie po imieniu — odpowiedziała ze śmiechem — Niestety, przy mnie Blasie nie rozepnie nawet jednego guziczka... z niezrozumiałych powodów chyba się mnie boi — dodała konspiracyjnym szeptem


	6. Zemsta jest rozkoszą bogów... oraz Snape'a

**Tablica ogłoszeń (nie)oficjalnych dla ósmego roku autorstwa F &G Weasleyów.**

**Lista uczniów biorących udział w zabawie "Tydzień na..."**

**_Hufflepuff:_ **

_Hanna Abbott: +, -, +, +_

_Susan Bones: +, +, +, -_

_Ernest Macmillan: +, +, +, +_

_Justyn Finch-Fletchley: +, +, -, -_

_Zachariasz Smith: +, -, -, +_

**_Ravenclaw:_ **

_Terry Bott: +, +, -, +_

_Anthony Goldstein: +, -, +, +_

_Michael Corner: +, -, +, -_

_Padma Patil: +, +, +, -_

_Mandy Brocklehurst: +, -, +, -_

_Lisa Trupin: +, -, -, +_

_Morag MacDougal: +, -, -, +_

_Sue Li: +, +, +, +_

**_Slytherin:_ **

_Millicenta Bulstrode: +, +, -, +_

_Tracey Davis: +, -, +, -_

_Dafne Greengrass: +, +, +, +_

_Draco Malfoy: +, +, +, +_

_Blaise Zabini: +, +, -, +_

_Teodor Nott: +, -, +, -_

**_Gryffindor:_ **

_Ron Weasley: +, -, +, -_

_Seamus Finnigan: +, +, -, +_

_Harry Potter: +, +, -, +_

_Neville Longbottom: +, -, +, +_

_Dean Thomas: +, +, -, +_

_Parvati Patil: +, +, +, -_

_Fay Dunbar: +, -, +, -_

_Hermiona Granger: +, +, +, +_

_Witam,_

_Z pewnością jesteście ogromnie uradowani, że wyzwanie na ten tydzień przygotował wasz ulubiony, martwy profesor._

_Przed śmiercią wyjawiłem komuś jeden z moich licznych sekretów. Ten kretyn, nie zważając na osobisty charakter oraz wartość wyznania, podzielił się nim z przyjaciółmi. To jeszcze byłoby do zniesienia, ale jakimś sposobem ich prywatne, ckliwe rozważania na temat mojej osoby dotarły do uszu Rity Skeeter._

_To tyle słowem wstępu, czas przejść do sedna._

_Zadanie piąte:_

_Wyjaw sekret. Obojętne jaki i czyj byle nie własny._

_Przez tydzień w Wielkiej Sali, znajdować się będzie mównica, która będzie pomocna w realizacji wyzwania._

_Instrukcja dla opornych:_

_1\. Wchodzicie po trzech schodkach na podwyższenie._

_2\. Rzucacie zaklęcie nagłaśniające: Sonorus na własne struny głosowe._

_3\. Wyjawiacie czyjąś tajemnicę._

_Dodatkowe utrudnienia:_

_Zdobyta informacja nie może okazać się fałszywa. I w końcu najistotniejsze ze wszystkiego jest to, że aby zaliczyć to zadanie nie wystarczy wyjawić cudzy sekret, bo to jedynie połowa sukcesu. Równie ważne jest to, aby ktoś odgadł i rozpowszechnił waszą tajemnicę._

_Zemsta jest rozkoszą bogów._

_Profesor Snape_

*******

— To takie... — Draco nie potrafił znaleźć jednego, odpowiedniego określenia na to co wymyślił Severus. Do tej pory ojciec chrzestny jawił mu się jako obraz idealnego ślizgona. W końcu jako jedyny z ich domu lawirował pomiędzy Gadzią Mordą, a Miłośnikiem Cytrynowych Dropsów z wyczuciem i wyrafinowaniem.

— Wredne, złośliwe, podłe, podstępne, przepełnione jadem? — podpowiedział uprzejmie, stojący obok niego Potter. Reszta ósmego rocznika zdążyła już rozejść się w pomniejsze grupki, z których raz po raz słychać było różnorodne obelgi wykrzykiwane pod adresem profesora Snape'a. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Draco nie czuł się na siłach interweniować. Chociaż poczucie obowiązku oraz ślizgońska duma, zaciekle dźgały jego sumienie, to stanowczo powiedział im NIE.

— A potrafisz podsumować to jednym słowem? — zapytał

— Eee... Snape'owate? — odpowiedział Gryfon. Malfoy skrzywił się nieznacznie. Wyglądało na to, że nawet durny Wybraniec znał Severusa lepiej niż on. Jeszcze raz przyjrzał się twarzy Pottera, ale tak jak przypuszczał: ani śladu zaskoczenia czy urazy. — Bardziej zdziwiłoby mnie, gdyby wymyślił jakieś proste i nieszkodliwe dla nas zadanie — dodał Potter po kilku minutach przeciągającej się ciszy

— Tak, ale... — Draco w porę ugryzł się w język. Harry Potter z pewnością był ostatnią osobą, której mógł przyznać, że niepokoiło go to wyzwanie. Miał całkiem imponującą kolekcję sekretów, a połowa własnego domu z chęcią widziałaby go upokorzonego. Nie mówiąc już o reszcie szkoły.

— Dla ciebie raczej był milszy — kontynuował Potter lekko niepewnym tonem — I nic dziwnego, w końcu to twój chrzestny — To wreszcie zmusiło Malfoya do otrząśnięcia się z nieprzyjemnego otępienia. Ugh, czy Goyle czuł się przez cały czas w ten sposób? Biedne stworzonko.

— Skąd o tym wiesz?! — rozejrzał się nerwowo wokół i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że oprócz nich pod tablicą zostali jedynie Zabini i Weasley, którzy wykłócali się o coś zawzięcie po drugiej stronie korytarza.

— Malfoy, to żadna tajemnica... nie ma w szkole chyba nawet jednej osoby, która by o tym nie wiedziała

— Co, jak i kiedy?

— Dowiedziałem się na czwartym roku od fałszywego Moody'ego

— I wypaplałeś reszcie!

— Powiedziałem jedynie Hermionie, a ona stwierdziła, że lepiej nie mówić Ronowi, jeśli nie chcemy aby pozbawił Gryffindor wszystkich punktów.

— Jakim sposobem rozniosło się to po całym Hogwarcie?

— Nie mam pojęcia.

— Jesteś bezużyteczny, Potter — podsumował Draco ze zrezygnowanym westchnięciem. Humor odrobinę poprawiło mu oburzenie Gryfona. — Powiedz mi... Dafne czy Blasie?

— Co? — wykrztusił Potter — Czy ty właśnie próbujesz wyciągnąć ze mnie coś, czym będziesz mógł podzielić się z resztą szkoły?

— Oczywiście. Dlaczego wyglądasz na dziwnie zadowolonego? Nie powinieneś kombinować, jak uniknąć odpowiedzi lub przynajmniej oddalić się ode mnie bez jej udzielenia?

— Jesteś ślizgonem, więc co powiesz na umowę, dzięki której będziemy w stanie choć odrobinę kontrolować wyciek informacji? — Gryfon wyglądał, jakby właśnie znalazł górę tarty melasowej — Widzisz... połowa osób w szkole koniecznie chce wiedzieć o mnie wszystko. Z pewnego źródła wiem, że masz podobny problem.

— Ponawiam pytanie tyle, że w innym kontekście: Zabini czy Greengrass?

— Udzielę odpowiedzi nawet na oba pytania, jeśli uda nam się dogadać w sprawie wyzwania. — obiecał Potter

— Przyznaję, że oferta jest kusząca... zdajesz sobie sprawę, że akurat tą pikantną plotką z chęcią podzielę się z resztą szkolnego motłochu?

— To i tak prędzej czy później wypłynie. Jeśli nie ty, to Sameus, Dean albo nawet Ron się wygadają. Na razie nieco obawiają się zemsty Dafne, ale... to Gryfoni. Odważnie wlezą nawet tam, gdzie diabeł się lęka.

— Och, okay... jak chcesz to rozegrać?

— Przesytem informacji. Będziemy opowiadać o sobie nawzajem jakieś głupoty, a pomiędzy to wrzucimy jedną prawdziwą tajemnicę.

— A czy to nie wbrew regułom?

— Snape powinien już wiedzieć, że całkiem nieźle radzę sobie z omijaniem jego głupich zasad.

— Zechcesz podzielić się tym sposobem? — wtrącił Zabini, podchodząc do nich z wyzywającym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Ta imitacja przyjaciela, miała nawet czelność mrugnąć do oniemiałego Malfoya

— Snape nie napisał, ile razy wolno wchodzić na mównicę, ani nie określił liczby sekretów, jaką można wyjawić za jednym podejściem. Co więcej nie zabronił podawania nieprawdziwych informacji, a jedynie zaznaczył, że plotki nie będą uznawane.

— Podsumujmy: chcesz wypowiadać się co najmniej raz dziennie, paplać o Malfoyu jakieś niestworzone historie, a pomiędzy ten nic nieznaczący bełkot wpleść jego prawdziwy sekret?! — wykrzyknął oburzony Weasley — To, to...!

— Genialne? — przerwał mu Blasie — Szkoda, że to nie mnie zaproponowałeś taki... układ, Harry — Zabini przygarbił się i przygryzł wargę, wpatrując się przy tym w jakiś nieokreślony punkt na przeciwległej ścianie.

— Uhm, przepraszam? — powiedział Gryfon, ale w jego głosie nie słychać było specjalnie skruchy — Jednak na swoją obronę mam to, że mamy z Malfoyem pewne doświadczenie we wzajemnym obrzucaniem się błotem — zaśmiał się z nie wiadomo czego — Chociaż myślę, że mam w tym temacie nieco większą, praktyczną przewagę... — Draco zmrużył oczy, ewidentnie umykała mu puenta tego żartu.

— Nikomu raczej nie przyjdzie do głowy, że się dogadaliście i w ten sposób będziecie mieć szanse na zachowanie najistotniejszych sekretów — podsumował Zabini — Mmmm, podstępne. Podoba mi się — westchnął Blasie

— Umowa? — zapytał Potter, wyciągając rękę do Malfoya, który przez chwilę gapił się na nią z nieodgadnioną miną

— Umowa — odpowiedział, przypieczętowując to uściśnięciem dłoni — Dafne czy Blasie? — zapytał, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać ciekawości

— Odpowiedź na oba pytania brzmi: Blasie i Dafne — odpowiedział Potter z rozbrajającą szczerością. Skrzywiona, lekko pozieleniała twarz Weasleya jedynie potwierdziła jego prawdomówność.


End file.
